


Purr-fect

by skargasm



Series: Parental Units [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get to talk and finally resolve things..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr-fect

* * *

”Lord Spike!” The shock in his mother’s voice acted as a spur and Tino dived into his bedroom and curled up on his bed. Trying to ignore the voices downstairs he concentrated on feeling calm, on how it felt to be with Heath before he’d opened his mouth and come out with those three words that had made Tino’s heart stutter, his brain shut down and his transformation almost a foregone conclusion.

It wasn’t even that he didn’t feel the same way—the good Lord knew that ever since Heath had joined their class, Tino had been fighting the desperate desire to curl up on his lap and purr. It was just that—well, he’d finally installed a brain cell and put together a few things and Heath being in love with him complicated them. A lot. 

It would have been so much easier if he could have thought the other boy was playing with him—if Heath had just being acting like a douche the way he sometimes did with the casual people he picked up when they went clubbing, it all would have been okay. But he wasn’t—he hadn’t. He’d been caring and loving, touching Tino in ways no one else ever had. He hadn’t freaked out at the stump of Tino’s tail—had in fact learned pretty quickly that it was a major erogenous zone and that had been a bit of a revelation. 

But he had something to do with the Slayer. Something major. Tino wasn’t stupid—he’d finally put together that Mr and Mr Harris weren’t just a couple of gay guys who’d adopted a stray demon. They were Xander Harris, the one eyed human that did what the Slayer needed doing when super human powers weren’t enough; negotiated with the people too terrified to face off against Elizabeth Summers. He was the one that kept them all ‘grounded’ allegedly; had saved the world a number of times; was a warrior of huge reputation and a man to be respected. Not just someone who tried to pretend store bought cookies had been made by him. 

And the other Mr Harris. Spike. He wasn’t _just_ Spike—the other dad that sometime leaked out of Heath’s attitude and behaviour—the cocky version of Heath that with a strut and a swagger could often drag girls away from better looking men simply because he seemed to not give a damn. He was Lord Spike, Master of the Hellmouth, the only known vampire who could call on the entire Slayer army to back him in the case of any dispute, not that anyone was going to try to fight the vampire who had not only defeated the Turok Han but come back to ‘life’ afterwards. And Tino had cracked jokes with him as if it was nothing. Had even taken the piss out of his old-fashioned hair and leather duster. It made Tino feel faint.

Which made Heath the favoured nephew. How Tino hadn’t put it together before now was completely beyond him—he felt like a complete idiot. He hadn’t ever considered the photos in Heath’s room—most of the time they were playing Call of Duty or Halo on Heath’s Xbox and he wasn’t seeing the evidence all around him. But there was absolutely no denying the truth of his own eyes—the redheaded Witch who had more power than any coven in the United States; the Watcher who somehow always had the answers; the group photos of girls who bore no resemblance to each other but held themselves almost exactly the same. 

And holy shit, Tino had brought that into his own home. What if Lord Spike was hurting his mother? What if Xander was going to use his powers to get them exiled? He could get them sent to some hinterlands that no one had ever heard of for messing with his family? 

Hyperventilating wasn’t going to help anything but Tino couldn’t get his breathing under control and felt like he was suffocating. But suddenly, his airway was clear and he was taking deep breaths as he was lifted from the bed and carefully placed onto a denim-clad lap. He was surrounded by the scent of Heath; by the touch of his hand stroking through his fur; by the feel of his breath as Heath laid a gentle kiss between his ears. He felt—safe.

~ o O o ~

It was times like this that Heath wished his dads were just normal men. Of course, if they had been, he wouldn’t be with them and he wouldn’t have the family he did, or the life he had. So, yeah, maybe not with the wishing them different. But seeing the tiny ball of fur curled up on Tino’s bed, little face all twisted up as it became obvious that Tino was struggling to breathe—it was all sorts of wrong.

Having been sent out of the room while the grown-ups talked, he’d automatically headed up towards Tino’s room, very aware that they needed to do some talking of their own. He had faith in Xander and Spike—whatever they had to say to Tino’s mother, it would all work out. Because he knew they were on his side—knew that they wanted whatever was best for him, and Tino was most definitely what was best. He knew that with every atom of his being. 

Gathering up the little bundle, he carefully placed Tino on his lap and did what came naturally—he stroked him, kissed him, and whispered how he felt into the tiny, fluttering ears. Eyes closed, he rubbed his face against the soft fur of Tino’s flank until the purring that came from the kitten made him smile for what felt like the first time in forever. Of course, that was when the fur transformed into denim and he found himself with a lapful of Tino in his human form. Much easier to kiss and touch and say how he felt.

“Hang on—what happens to your clothes when you shift?”

“You really want to talk about that now?” Tino looked up at him from his position flat on his back, eyes alight with mischief and arousal. 

“Umm, well considering my dads and your Mum are downstairs talking about our future, I think we need to try to keep our heads out of our pants for the moment.” 

“But my hand likes being down your pants.” Tino made that perfectly obvious, talented fingers stroking and squeezing at Heath even in the constricted space available. 

“Fuck—I mean, yeah, no—Tino! Seriously, what about—when I said what I said—“

“I feel the same way dude. I just—I suddenly put together who you were, who Spike and Xander were and it kinda freaked me. Along with a declaration of intent—wait, that was a declaration of intent right?” Heath nodded. “Yeah, it kinda blew all my circuits for a bit.”

“Then—we’re okay? Right? I mean—I didn’t even realise some demons thought about Aunt Buff that way otherwise as soon as I knew you were a demon I would have talked to you about it, you know? She’s not like the demon police or anything—or a bogeyman. She—she, the slayers, only really step in when demons are killing innocents and she totally gets that sometimes shit happens the other way. It’s not all black and white the way it used to be—she’s told me about how before she was taught all demons were bad and needed killing but that was then, not now.” He knew he had rushed through his speech but he wanted Tino to understand—they were his family, and if things worked out between them the way he truly hoped it would, they would be **Tino’s** family someday. And he didn’t want to split himself in two the way Xander used to have to with the Lavelle’s and the Harris’ on different sides because they couldn’t or wouldn’t mix. 

“Yeah, at least I think so. I guess—none of the stories make them out to be good guys. But I’ll take your word for it because I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” For a few moments, all that Heath could concentrate on was rewarding Tino’s understanding with a kiss. A kiss that got more and more heated as Tino’s grip on his dick got more and more insistent. And it was so difficult to try not to get dragged down that path—after all, he knew Spike could hear pretty much everything they were up to even if he couldn’t smell it and he wasn’t comfortable getting to second base with Tino with their parents downstairs. “Stop a minute man—god, gimme a chance to breathe. What happened to shy Tino?”

“Shy Tino finally figured out just how much you like him, how much you want him and how much he means to you. And he wants to show you just how much you mean to him.” The pop of his jeans button sounded loud to Heath’s ears and he really wasn’t sure he could show this much willpower twice in one night.

“Seriously, what happens to your clothes?” Tino gave a humph as he finally allowed Heath to drag his hands out of the front of his jeans, settling for sliding his hand underneath the graphic t-shirt Heath was wearing and stroking his chest. 

“They come with me—don’t expect me to explain the physics of it all because I really can’t. It’s really handy—I know some shape shifters who leave their clothes behind and a friend of mine said he’s lost more jeans that way than any other.”

“So does it do anything to them—your clothes I mean?” 

“No thank God—just makes it a bit itchy when you come back. But easier than finding yourself naked wherever!”

“TINO!” They both jumped, Tino’s hand wrenching out from beneath Heath’s t-shirt as Heath leapt to his feet. 

“Coming Ma!” They shared a look and Heath found it difficult to look away. Whatever happened, he had the feeling that he and Tino were it for each other and he was totally behind that 110%. And thank God, it looked like Tino felt the same. Which was all good. Making sure they were fully dressed (Heath still couldn’t figure out how Tino had managed to look so put together when he himself looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards), they moved towards the door. 

“Hey Tino.”

“Yeah?” 

“Um. What I said earlier—when you were at my place...”

“Yeah”

“I guess—I wanted—hell, why is life so fucking embarrassing?”

“You need the words?” Heath knew he was blushing and bowed his head slightly, a bit embarrassed about how needy he sounded. But Tino was right—he really did need the words. He nodded, forcing himself to look up and meet Tino’s gaze. “I love you Heath. And you’re it for me.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Somehow, they were chest-to-chest, holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes. It was straight out of a romance novel and Heath didn’t give a fuck. “There is one thing we need to talk about—I guess my Mom might be telling your Dads about it now.”

“What’s that?” Anything. It could be anything and Heath didn’t care because he had everything he could ever want—home, family and mate. What more could anyone ask for?

“Well, it’s a bit weird so don’t freak okay?”

“Weirder than a tail? Come on, Tino, I can take it. You and me—we can handle anything together.”

“Yeah, right. Umm, well, it’s the male of my species that carry the young.” Heath shook his head, not quite sure he’d heard correctly. Because it certainly had sounded like Tino had said— “So, yeah, we’re gonna have to be careful.”

“Are you saying—“

“Well, yeah. Just—no teenage pregnancies okay?” And fuck his life, Heath found himself grinning like an idiot because he’d been thinking about what else his life could have and now it looked like sometime in the future, he might well have kids of his own. With Tino. Naturally.

“Yeah Tino, no teenage pregnancies.” They grinned at each other and Heath would have been perfectly happy to stay there all night, just close, holding hands, together. 

“HEATH!” And that would be Spike, making sure that one of the most romantic, life-affirming moments in his life had a decent amount of embarrassment attached. He braced himself for whatever Spike was going to say next. “Keep it in your pants—we’ve just found out you need to wrap it before you tap it!”

“SPIKE!” Sharing one last look, they both laughed before moving out of the room and down the stairs to face their respective parental units—together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is probably the end of Parental Units - thanks for taking the ride with me. I may well do a one-shot sometime in the future but since Tino and Heath are happy, I think that's all folks!


End file.
